


竭誠為您服務

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Prostitution, rentboy!Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond有時候厭惡他的工作，跟娼妓上床一點尊嚴也沒有，他不是為了這種事才加入的。但是臥底就是臥底，有時候這件事會變得更加有趣。<br/>Q一直都很厭惡他的工作；該死的天氣、他那該死的皮條客以及他該死的人生，當然還有該死的自己，因為這才是重點，不是嗎?另外他恨透了他的老闆，那個混蛋叫他「為了英格蘭」而躺下。<br/>該死的英格蘭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy to serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234580) by [DoraTLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG). 



第一章

每年這個時候的天氣都冷得叫人抓狂，濛濛細雨覆蓋在Q的臉上並且在那裡結成了冰，同時他的雙手也凍得發痛。他試著讓雙手溫暖一點，但是他所被分配到的衣服--緊貼著他纖細的身形的薄皮褲和v領T恤--就只能提供這麼多熱度了。他願意付出全世界來交換一件外套或是一位顧客，他是這麼極度的渴望--但是整個市區宛如死城一般，甚至沒有一個好心的路人會為他停下腳步。該死的英格蘭。

因此他不停地打著冷顫，有時候他思忖著今天就到這兒了--噢，是今晚才對--然後回到他那糟透的公寓，但是接著他想起來他很窮。窮人都是在街頭受凍和把針頭刺進他們的手臂裡，然後三不五時搞砸自己的生活，至少他是在某些場合被某些人這麼灌輸的，也是這些人將針頭交給他然後把他送上街頭。

或許如果他移動到城市中有更多人出入的地方，他可能會被其他人痛揍一頓…喔，管它去死吧，他經歷過更糟的。正當他開始朝西邊走去時突然有一聲聲響嚇了他一跳--他轉身看見一輛車正朝著他的方向行駛過來，車上的雨刷緩緩地除去擋風玻璃上的水氣，車燈光線適中。這輛車在他的身旁停下，接著車窗降了下來。

「有零錢嗎？」一個低沈的聲音問道。Q走近車子斜靠在車門上。

「看情況，」他說，「有鈔票嗎？」

他可以從車子的後視鏡看到這個陌生人的臉--這個男人心照不宣地微笑著。

「你為什麼不進到車內來，好讓我們討論一下？你一定凍壞了。」

Q繞過車身時心裡想著這種裝模作樣的戲碼一點必要都沒有，因為他們周遭根本就沒有人，更遑論聽到他們說話了。他上車之後--他注意到這是一台很高檔的BMW--緊挨著他的顧客身邊。迎面而來的暖氣就像一股地獄之火，他從來沒有想過這種令人感到舒適的事物可以造成這麼大的傷害；椅子是皮革製的，當他坐下時他的臀部在椅面上發出摩擦的聲響，接著關上車門。

這個男人很老，這是從後視鏡看到時他腦中意識到的第一件事，但是現在，他必須得承認第一印象並不是相當的正確。這男人不年輕，是的，這樣想好多了。他看起來像是一個有著複雜過去的人，帶著歲月留下的痕跡與危險的眼神，但是這卻為他的面容增添上性格，而且當他第一次注視著Q時，打量他就像一件待價而沽的商品，他見到一雙可能是最為湛藍的眼睛。

「你叫什麼名字?」男人問道。

「Q。」

「就這樣?」

「就這樣。」

「我是James。」

「嗨，James，」Q傾身靠向他的座位，將冰冷的手放在James的大腿上。James再次打量著他，但什麼也沒說接著發動引擎。

他們行駛了幾分鐘，Q盤算著要不要將他的手放到駕駛褲襠的正上方，但是決定還是再等等，因此他只是用手在牛仔褲上畫著小小的圓圈。他可以感受到對方肌肉的線條並且高興地咕噥了一聲，他不是每天都有這麼好運氣可以找到一個長得這麼帥氣的人，這個男人非常引人注目，他不得不承認他每分每秒都在研究他。沒錯，第一印象絕對是錯誤的，不是一個老男人，是一個十足讓人精疲力竭的性愛機器。

好吧，他希望他會是一個性愛機器，如果James有一個小雞雞和沒有任何技巧，這將會令人非常掃興的。

他們將車停在一棟有著好幾層樓的現代化建築物所屬的地下停車場裡。James等Q下車後從駕駛座上起身，反手砰地把車門關上，隨著遙控鑰匙的嗶嗶聲將車上鎖。當他們走向電梯時，所發出的腳步聲響亮地迴盪在密閉的鋼筋混凝土空間中。

Q不發一語，從以前的經驗他學到如果顧客先開口詢問，這樣會容易得多而且沒有這麼複雜。閒聊什麼的實在沒有必要，而且關於閒聊的主意往往會讓這些男人緊張，最好別把他們嚇跑--不過這一位似乎就算一個炸彈在眼前，他動也不會動一下。這讓Q開始喜歡上他了。

「你有屬於哪一個品牌嗎?」James問道，而Q差點吐出來。品牌，好像他是件該死的外套。

「螢火蟲」

James點點頭似乎很高興，或者只是Q自行憑空捏造的。但是對方眼神中的某種東西在毫秒之間發生變化，而Q總是善於察言觀色。

Q等待著其他問題--或許是多少錢，還是他願意做些什麼，或是他乾不乾淨之類的，但是什麼都沒有，所以他只是盯著前方。當電梯門開了之後，他跟隨著個子稍高一點的男人進到一間位在走廊盡頭的公寓。公寓內部的陳設看起來很棒--不管是誰布置這裡的都很有品味--看起來就像是請設計師設計的，這些東西聞起來就像錢，不過不多也沒有太過奢華，就只是…很棒。Q應該一直感到驚喜的，但是他只是四處看看接著就讓自己被拉進臥房。

「如果你在我之前有其他客人，浴室在那裡，」James指向一扇較窄的門，緊鄰著擺放一些雕像的斗櫃旁邊。「或者，如果你只是想在寒冷之後洗個熱水澡。」

「我很好。」Q說，並走近他。在敞開的棕色皮夾克底下Q可以看見一個精壯的胸膛，所以他真的開始喜歡跟這個男人上床的主意了。他從自己褲子後方的口袋拉出一串保險套，但是James皺起眉頭表示：

「我不信任那些，」他說，「用我的。脫衣服。」

Q把保險套收進口袋，然後越過他那凌亂的頭髮脫下身上濕透的T恤，James冷著一張臉坐在床上看著他。Q明白事實上他的身材比不上James，但他也知道當這些男人為了他停下來的時候，這才是他們想要的；他高挑、纖細而且蒼白，不過他很早之前就不再擔心他的外型了，因為最要緊的其實是他的屁股跟嘴，有時候還加上他的頭髮，因為每個人都愛拉賣淫者的頭髮。他拉下褲襠拉鍊，並且緩慢地褪下他的長褲，整個動作非常地小心翼翼，如此他看起來才不會像條嘗試脫皮的蛇。一旦他赤身裸體之後，他直起身子看向James。

James必須得承認Q的模樣有非常吸引人的地方，蒼白的身體頂著一頭捲髮(James的手指迫切著想要去觸摸和拉扯)，美麗的毛髮從他的肚臍一路向下延伸到胯部，隱藏其下的是還未昂首的分身。他很有吸引力，對James來說這吸引力足以讓自己高興挑中了他。

他彎曲一根手指頭示意他過來，當那個男孩走近時，他伸出一隻手將他拉上床，讓他用寒冷的大腿跨坐在他身上。也許說到底按程序應該先洗澡，但是現在已經來不及了，這只是一場性愛，他唯一一個會感到溫暖的地方就是他的臀部。

違背他的常識是他的天性，因此在這個男孩不過就是個蕩貨的想法之後，他隨即將他拉近親吻他。或許是因為他的雙唇因為待在寒冷的白色空氣中幾個小時後而充血，顯得如此的鮮紅，亦或是他只是想嘗嘗他所買下的，但是這一切都很值得：他趁這名男妓不備然後親吻這個為了錢而出賣身體的人，並且知道這是本世紀最棒的感覺。

Q並沒有阻止他，但是當他們分開時，他乾巴巴地說：「這是違反規則的。」

「是的，」James說，「但我不在乎。」

他再次吻上他，這一次多了點粗暴，隨後將他推向床墊，好讓他可以起身脫掉衣服。Q饒富興趣地看著他，因此他敢發誓這個男孩喜歡他所看到的--這很好，因為他痛恨當他們看上去其實不喜歡男人，讓這整件事情感覺像是真的在強姦。在他們完事之後，可能會有很罕見的情況是兩人對此更加不後悔。

James渾身赤裸地走到床頭櫃前，從抽屜裡拿出保險套和潤滑劑。他將它們丟在Q身旁的床墊上，然後爬向他。

「要我幫忙嗎?」Q問，頗為直接地看向James還未充血的下身。他考慮了一會，決定允許他這麼做。如果這個人願意給他來個口活兒，簡直就是好極了，所以今晚他那快速操弄完事的策略可以收起來了。

他肯定得承認這個男孩 **真的** 精於此道，不一會工夫，他的下身就變成兩倍大，因此Q不得不非常努力才能繼續吞吐著。James的手指埋進那豐厚的頭髮中，引導著Q的腦袋將他徹底地抽出，然後拉他起身讓兩人跪著面對彼此。他看見Q的下身，很高興對方不再是不感興趣的狀態。他拿起潤滑劑擠了一些在掌心，並且開始替他的男妓手淫。

Q閉上雙眼並且被一隻強壯的手握住他下身的感覺所包圍著，他已經有好久一段時間沒有感覺如此的美好，待在溫暖的公寓裡，他的五臟六腑也跟著溫暖起來，現在他的陰莖也被溫暖給包圍著，過了一會兒他發現他樂於提供服務，因此他趕緊睜開眼睛，開始舔著他所能觸及James胸膛上每一寸結實的肌肉線條。他挪動著膝蓋向那個男人靠近，以至於他們的身體幾乎密合在一起，Q如同一隻貓般地扭動著探索對方的身體。他們的下身緊靠，這讓兩人同時發出尖銳的吸氣聲。James將兩人陰莖一起緊握在掌中來回的套弄，接著Q到了，一陣眼冒金星。

不過沒有持續太久，對他來說，James有點太快將他推倒在床墊上，接著遞給他潤滑劑。

「準備好你自己。我想看著。」

Q欣然地倒出一些潤滑劑在他的手指上，然後張開他的雙腿。他對於如何設法保持自己的後穴緊緻的同時，實際卻只要一轉眼的時間就可以擴張他自己感到自豪。他真的很想感受眼前的這根硬物進到他的體內，因為和其他顧客倉促行事下所帶給他的感覺相比，它的尺寸足夠大到造成他真正的痠痛。他再次閉上雙眼躺下然後弓起他的背，因為他知道James會喜歡他這麼做，伴隨著小小的嘆息聲努力地擴張他自己。他能夠感覺到他沉重的下身在自己的下腹上泌出前液，這感覺真是太美好了，他幾乎從未跟他的顧客有過這種感覺。

「停下。」當Q插進四根手指時，James低沉地制止；他侷促不安地扭動身軀，但還是將手指抽出。他睜開眼睛看見James戴上保險套，接著用更多潤滑劑潤滑著自己。

「我可以騎在你身上嗎?」Q突然間問道。他想展現給James看他能夠用他的屁股做些什麼，給他一場自己從來都不想洩漏的表演。James再次用冷漠的表情端詳著他--這讓Q快瘋了，因為他不知道到底代表什麼意思--接著James點點頭同意了。他們交換位置--James坐著，床頭板抵在他的背後，Q叉開雙腿跨坐在他身上。他咬緊下唇，讓自己緩緩地被硬物插入。

他一開始緩慢地騎乘在對方身上，緊縮自己後穴的肌肉，享受著被填滿的快感，當他感覺到James的呼吸更為減緩時，他便加快身下的動作。James就像一本闔上的書，但是Q仍舊開始讀懂他的每一次呼吸、每一吋肌肉的顫動。他親吻他，並且被吻了回來。經過一段時間之後，他可以分辨出這個男人快要到了，所以他迎合James每次的衝刺，讓他抽插得用力且快速，幾乎沒注意到那雙強而有力的手在他的臀瓣上所留下的瘀青。他自己也快到頂了，有那麼幾次James找準他的前列腺衝撞，就足以帶他攀上頂峰。現在他握緊自己的下身，配合每一次James的硬物衝進他體內時絞緊的動作套弄著自己，他可以看出來James高潮了--他張開嘴發出無聲的吶喊，並且緊緊地抓住他，但卻一點也沒有放慢身下抽插的動作。Q欣賞著眼前的景象，並且讓自己射在他顧客的胸膛和腹部上。

「操!」James在高潮過後說著，然後他讓Q向後倒進被單中。他處理身上的保險套並扔進幾米遠的垃圾桶裡--以一種完美的瞄準方式擊中目標。Q讓他內心深處墮落的部分--他非常高興地滿足這個人只是為了幫助自己完成工作--戰勝了他，因此他開始舔起James的胸膛和他殘留的精液。James對此有點嚇了一跳，不過接著他低聲笑了一下就讓他繼續這麼做了。

「你可以留下，如果你想的話。」過了一會James這麼說道。Q考慮了一下決定這真是一個好主意，他是如此的舒服，而離開這裡的想法讓他害怕。他可以在這裡睡覺，然後從這個有錢的陌生人身上拿到一筆相當可觀的金額，這點他可以從James從來沒有問過他價碼的方式得知。所以他點頭答應然後蜷縮在James的旁邊。他可以感覺到剛剛James丟在床上的保險套正戳著他的小腿肚，但還不足以讓他移動。這還是頭一次，Q覺得當一個男妓也沒有這麼糟糕。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本章有原創角色
> 
> 2.同步調整第一章Q工作的集團名稱

第二章

Q獨自在一張大床上醒來，他花了一點時間來確認自己身在何處，當他終於意識到時，他坐起身環顧房間四周尋找James的身影。房間裡空蕩蕩的而且光線非常的暗，也因為缺少窗戶的關係，所以他沒辦法猜出現在到底是幾點。

他穿上他昨晚的衣服後走進浴室，他可以回家再把自己好好清潔一遍，所以他只用水沖了沖自己的臉和脖子，然後在走出臥室進到客廳前將水分擦乾。現在他可以看出這間公寓實際上非常的明亮，有著大型的窗戶和少量的傢具；客廳的對面通往公寓的大門，另一面則是一個開放式的廚房。在那兒，就在吧檯桌旁，James正吃著他的早餐穀片，Q猶豫不決地穿過客廳走向他。

「如果你想吃的話，櫥櫃裡還有一些，此外牛奶在冰箱裡。」James看也不看的說道。Q尷尬地站在桌子前，不知道該做些什麼。

「我不是…真的需要那些。」他說。

「你不需要吃東西來維生?真幸運啊你。」

「我的意思是…你知道的…我只是個男妓。」

這在某種層面上是個問題，James終於看向他，用那雙湛藍色的眼眸打量著。

「如果這會讓你感覺舒服點的話，我可以付錢給你然後送你出去。」

Q眨了眨眼，然後他的呼吸緩和了一點。

「是的，這樣會比較好。」

James點點頭放下手中的湯匙，伸手從褲子後方的口袋拿出一個皮夾。

「多少錢?」

「呃…」Q真的沒想過，他應該為了兩人之間所做的一切和所共度的時光向他索取金錢嗎?這會很不公平…他真的不希望為了昨晚收取報酬，因為他幾乎將此當作私人的一夜情，但是他必須得這麼做，這是他的工作，所以從這個角度來說，James看上去是個可以負擔得起比Q平時收費還多的人。

「一百鎊。」

James只是拿出一些鈔票遞給他，Q將它們收進口袋跟保險套放在一起。

「謝了，我要走了。」

接著他轉身朝門口走去。

「等一下，」James叫住他，「我還想要你，你有電話號碼嗎?或者是你的皮條客的?」

Q盤算著要不要給他私人電話號碼，但是這太危險了，而且他也沒有聯繫這份工作的手機，所以他只給了他皮條客的號碼，James抄了下來並黏貼在他的冰箱門上頭。

「Tent先生。」Q說。

「螢火蟲(Serenity)，我有記錯嗎?」James最後一次看向他，Q點點頭，最後終於離開了。

在外面，他終於可以再次清楚地思考，這完完全全搞砸了，從他做這一行開始，他有過很多客人，但是沒有一個對他這麼好的， **沒有一個人** 。正如 **沒有一個人** ，好吧，凡事都有第一次，只是似乎有點不可思議的是他願意為了像James這樣的人當一個應召女郎，因為這個男人可以輕而易舉得到很多男人，而且不用付他們錢，他不喜歡這樣一個想法。

3樓，7號房，名字叫做James Bond。他記下了這一切，然後去找了一台計程車，因為他身上沒有手機可以叫車。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他的公寓真的是一團糟，他幾乎完全沒花時間待在這裡，只有會在這兒睡上一整天，而且他也沒有女傭來打掃或是幫他的植物澆水，所以每個試圖在他窗戶底下求生的都死了，這麼說一點都不誇張，他甚至曾經有過一隻倉鼠，但是他忘記這件事，直到牠開始發出惡臭。

他讓計程車載他到他住家附近的一間比薩店，回到家是將買來的比薩扔在客廳裡的小桌上，他應該至少用吸塵器吸一下地板，也許晚一點吧。他幾乎是想要找到他的手機，然後打給他的老闆將一個新名字增加到資料庫裡，但是某種事情阻止了他。嗯，不是某種事情，他確實知道到底是什麼阻止了他--就是他不想要出賣他的客人。James太棒了、James做違法的事是情有可原的、James可以再次跟他上床。

嗯，當然，這些都是青少女的心思，他不得不承認這一點。他真的 **應該** 通知探長的，但是他不會，因為有時候不聽從命令是有某種意義的。

吃飽之後，他找到了他的手機然後開始撥號。這是一個他不應該冒的風險，但是假設他沒有這麼做，他會在剛開始頭兩個月後就發瘋了。他在臥底，他不應該聯繫他真正的生活。但是到現在差不多一年的獨自生活是如此的令人難以忍受，再加上這個工作--媽的，他是個性愛玩具，怎麼可能有人過這樣的日子而不會有任何精神錯亂？

「嗨，Danny，你說在射擊場來個不錯的午餐如何？」他對電話中另一頭的人問著。

「天啊，Mike，真他媽的見鬼了…？！我好幾個月沒聽到你的消息！」

「是啊，我知道。你到底想不想射擊？」

「好啊，沒問題…只是…你什麼時候可以到這裡？還是你已經在這裡了？我得告訴Kimmel一聲…」

「你瘋了嗎？不要告訴他任何事，如果沒有出什麼狀況，他會把我的頭給咬下來，我該死的還在臥底。半小時內到射擊場。隨便掰些事情要處理或者就只是消失就好，他不會開除你的，他喜歡你。」

在他掛掉電話之後，他走到臥室裡的衣櫃前，拿出他的雙肩槍套，手槍正安全的放在客廳裡，還有子彈，不過因為缺乏空間，所以放在廚房。他打電話叫了另一台計程車，換好衣服，然後在24分鐘時站在射擊場前，正好就位在他以前部門那棟大樓的隔壁。他去到哪裡時隨時都感到很詭異，他的五臟六腑總是充滿了…希望放把火把這裡全燒了的感覺。那些混蛋讓他成了一個賣淫的。他甚至一點都不在乎那些他媽的保護人民或服務人民，他只想完成這該死的任務，然後帶著他的退休金到冰島去住，甚至連火山都不能打擾他。

Danny穿著靴子撐著一隻腳等他，他是一個很棒的男人--將近35歲、棕髮、帶著開心的灰色雙眼以及一抹微笑讓Q--也就是Michael--在任何一天都會墜入愛河。但是Danny有妻子了，所以他試著不去愛上他。他們幾年前還是同事，直到 **因為這他媽的制度** 他們必須得分開，Q還是很想念他。好吧，所以他是 **真的** 愛上他的笑容，Danny值得獲得他的愛慕。

「操，看見你真好，伙計。」他牢牢地擁抱著Q並拍拍他的背。「你太瘦了，你這傢伙！你的肌肉都跑去哪了？」

他們各自向後退一步站開，Q忍不住給了個大大的微笑：「嗯，你知道的，日子難過，沒有太多時間吃和鍛鍊。但是你看起來很好，伙計！老婆還在嗎？」

Danny大笑著。「還在，她想見見你。你是除了她以外唯一一個跟我打情罵俏的傢伙。」

「我希望我有時間可以再次去共進晚餐，上一次到現在我唯一吃到的晚餐不是比薩就是外帶，而且都只能從同一個地方點非常多次餐點。」

「我會送你一些家庭式料理，還有蛋糕，Stella對於可以做菜會高興的不得了。」

「謝了，伙計。我愛你。」

「滾開。」

他們彼此大笑，接下來一個小時的射擊足以讓Q忘記去年一整年所有狗屁倒灶的事。

「聽著，伙計…」當他們走出射擊場所在的大樓時Daniel開口說，「這糟糕透了，這真他媽的爛透了。我只是…我希望你沒事。」

Q在任務開始四個月後的第二次見面時，告訴他有關於臥底所扮演的角色。Daniel是他所能想像最好的朋友，Danny會懂得的；他知道Q是同志、有一邊膝蓋不好還有他7歲時所養的金魚費雪死了，如今他知道Q能夠為了他的工作做出犧牲，而這讓他感到尷尬。這真的， **真的** 很難不愛Danny太多。

「我知道，」Q說。「相信我，這是我在我生命當中所做過最糟糕的事，我他媽的恨透這一切，但是我很接近了，Danny，我可以感覺得出來我是如此的接近，當這一切結束時，有人會下地獄，而且你知道特別是某個人，我會親手了結他。」

Danny認真的點了點頭，「你只管放手去做，沒有人會想念他的。」

他們互道再見，Q再次回到他的公寓，在他出發前往每晚他們見面的倉庫前，他只剩下幾個小時。螢火蟲--對這樣的敗類來說是如此美麗的一個名字。他們的皮條客--商人—以任何事或金錢為出發點是不利的(註1)，因為Tent認為他自己水準相當地高；Q不得已笑了出來，當他記起這人讓他聯想到某個人--馬克·謝潑爾在螢火蟲裡面所扮演的走私掮客(註2)。但是Tent一點都不迷人，他是一個真正的皮條客。

但Tent不僅僅只是一個本地賣淫活動的參與者，他的勢力範圍很大，卻不代表他有能力搞出大事業；不過他是隻蟲子，你可以輕鬆地踩在他身上，跟那些勢力龐大到可以佔領整個城市的人搭上線。為什麼Q會臥底這麼久的唯一原因就是他必須蒐集 **每一個** 參與其中的名字，而這真的很困難，所以在這段期間他只能提供每一個付他酬勞的傢伙的名字給Kimmel。無趣。

並不是說他不喜歡性愛，他很喜歡--事實上，他可以是個真正的騷貨，只要他感覺喜歡的話，但是他喜歡的情況不是一直出現，也不是跟那些他不能自行挑選的傢伙，更不是跟那些又老又胖所以找不到一個對象是跟他們出去約會而不用付錢的男人們，這些情況只會讓他感到噁心。

還有等待，不論寒冷、炎熱、下雨、下雪，任何天氣他都必須站在街角招攬客人。少數幾次他被逮捕，而他真的很愛那些時刻，因為他可以休息幾個禮拜，假裝他在監獄裡面太過於害怕以致於沒辦法回來工作，但是接下來他沒錢了，所以他又必須…一堆廢話。他應該要求Danny逮捕他的。

會議即將結束--他們得到基本指示，包含誰站在哪裡、繳回他們一天所賺的錢--當Tent把他叫進他的辦公室時，Q在身後把門關上，Tent在他的辦公桌後方坐下。

「我們接到一通電話。」他說，同時Q並沒有試圖掩飾自己的驚喜。電話--會是James嗎?已經打來了？不，這不可能吧。

「某個名叫Bond的先生問了有關你的事，我答應他你今天會過去，他說你知道他住哪裡。收他一百鎊，小子，這是一個好機會。過了幾次以後，你就可以提高價碼了。現在去吧，他肯定正等著你的小穴了。」這男人幸災樂禍地笑著，Q差點要吐了，看起來是多麼的市儈啊。

當他離開倉庫時，他的思緒飄到James身上。已經打電話了？他瘋了嗎？還是他是一個色情狂？如果他想每天晚上都要他的話，他就必須要比普通有錢還要更加的有錢才行，他完全就是一個白癡。

 

第二章 End

譯註：

註1：原文為「Their pimp slash dealer slash illdoanythingormoney」，應該是作者筆誤兼沒有空格，所以譯者就先這樣翻啦，有其他好建議歡迎不吝指教。

註2：《螢火蟲》是一部美國科幻電視劇，時空背景設定於2517年，人類已探索遠行到新的星系。此劇講述一群異議分子駕駛一艘「螢火蟲級」太空船「寧靜號」在宇宙中冒險的故事。「寧靜號」上的角色一共九位，導演形容此劇是「九個人望向幽深黑暗的太空中，卻看到九樣截然不同的東西。」，並探討內戰戰敗派的人事變遷，以及星系邊緣的拓荒文化。這個未來世界，只剩美國和中國兩個超級強權，兩國共組中央聯邦政府，文化相互融合，稱為「星際聯盟」。其中「Badger」由馬克·謝潑爾飾演，為冥后星（Persephone）的走私掮客，至少兩次提供工作給「寧靜號」人員。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

James的一天相當無聊：他看電視、吃飯、再次看電視、慢跑、接著看電視、再去慢跑一次、閱讀、自慰、確認現在是幾月、思忖著是否要再自慰一次，但是用吃飯代替了、量體重、禁止自己在任何時候再吃東西。

一成不變，周而復始。

他已經過了兩個月這種日子，他在局裡的日子已經夠無聊的，現在則已經到了自我毀滅的臨界點了。人們在休假的時候都做些什麼呢?以前他會很高興偶爾會有一個空閒的星期天，他可以喝酒然後跟他在酒吧裡搭訕的人上床，最後睡上一覺。而如今這感覺卻像是懲罰，正所謂凡事過猶不及。

他撥打Q給他的電話號碼，因為他感覺自己糟糕透了，所以想了結這個任務。只要找到皮條客，說服他與警方合作，但首先，要說服底下的妓女跟警察合作，這些工作是如此的繁瑣、緩慢，以及該死的無聊。

在他之前的日子，每件事都很簡單，他只需要找到那個皮條客，抓著他的頭去撞桌子，偷走他的文件然後他媽的快速撤離。但是現在是警察察察察察(註1)，他在腦中挖苦著，他們都用 **正當的** 方法做事，James痛恨他們。

他在特種部隊時是如此的快樂，那是一段危險的生活，但是這是他所選擇的而且他表現得非常好。但是接下來他中彈了--嗯，在他的職業生涯當中他中彈過好幾次，但是這一次比起以往特殊多了，子彈撕裂了他的腸子，讓他在未來無法使用。而且他老了，43歲不再是當兵的年紀，他不得不離開。

所以在他們修補好他，讓他可以正常排泄之後，軍方在蘇格蘭警場提供他一個待遇良好的職位。他感覺那裡像是一個大人版的兒童樂園，他甚至連一把槍都沒有。

好吧，其實他有槍，但這是個秘密。

於是他們給了他這份工作，希望他能夠有用點，因為他從來不填寫文書工作，而且往往對犯罪嫌疑人太過暴力，這樣他就可以靠自己做愛來得到退休金!喔，這多幸福。等他收到第一張退休支票時，他會買一把新槍，然後朝自己的腦袋開上一槍。

他在接近半夜時分洗澡--因為沒有其他原因要在這時間之前--然後等著Q的到來。他喜歡這個男孩同時他也喜歡性愛，或許這可以提振一點他的心情，或者是讓他更糟糕，誰知道呢。

鈴聲響起，他按下對講機讓剛到的來者進門，接著一分鐘後門口傳來敲門聲，他打開門看見那個男孩：他穿著一件黑色網狀的T恤，透過衣服他可以看見他的乳頭，下半身則是牛仔褲；他的雙眼描繪著眼線，讓他看上去更年輕了，James猜他大概25歲左右。

「嗨。」Q說，同時舔了舔他的嘴唇，James點點頭讓他進門。他在之前想過他的策略，並且決定扮演一個愚蠢的老男人愛上一名男妓，因此當大門關上的那一刻，他拉住他網狀的上衣，將他推上牆壁。

他的吻嚐起來跟之前一樣，但是更冷一點，因為沒有豪華汽車載他到這裡來。James熱情地擁吻他，當他們分開時，兩人的嘴唇都紅腫不已。

「我應該要跟你收接吻的費用。」Q在喘息之間說道。James再次吻上他，這一次咬了他的嘴唇，Q嗚咽著但是沒有抵抗，讓他得到他想要的。

James在牆邊操了他一次，幾分鐘後在沙發上又再來一次。然後他帶他進到臥室並且並命令他維持裸體的樣子。

「我想要你整晚待在這裡，」他說。「還有你工作的每個夜晚，你不必告訴你的老闆，我會付給你足夠的錢，我想要你專屬我，明白嗎?」

Q點點頭，他感到很疲倦，尤其是在經歷兩回合相當美好的性愛以及一整天的忙碌之後。如果James願意讓他睡一會的話，那將會很完美。而且在這裡待上一整晚…比回到街上來得好，應該是更好吧。

「去清洗一下然後回到床上來，還有當你下次過來的時候，穿得正常一點，如果你有類似的衣服的話。」

他再次點點頭。那樣也會很好，穿得正常一點…也許是他的T恤，那些舊衣服聞起來總是有一股火藥的臭味…

喔，他 **是** 累了。他不可以穿那種衣服到客人的面前!沒有男妓聞起來像火藥味道的。他快速地走進浴室用冷水讓自己清醒，同時擦掉臉上的眼線。他想過洗澡這件事，但是不知道James是否會允許他未經過同意就使用，所以他只好走回床上。

James是個奇怪的傢伙，他不是非常友善，事實上他似乎很冷漠，但是他的某些表現卻又吶喊著 **為你瘋狂** 。這簡直太棒了，從來就沒有人為他瘋狂。但是他知道James喜歡的是身為男妓的自己，不管是出自什麼原因，而不是他本人。他只想讓自己的生活簡單許多：每天晚上跟一個長得非常好看、擅長性愛的傢伙在一起，還有一個很棒的公寓、溫暖的床並且還提議跟他一起吃早餐。這裡有某些東西看似太超過了，但是他該死的太過疲倦，還沒辦法搞清楚到底是什麼。也許等到早上再來思考吧。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他漸漸轉醒，一點一點地注意到下半身傳來一陣陣令人愉快的感覺，他花了一點時間才明白原來是有一隻手握著他的下身，他的下身如石頭般堅硬，還有一付結實的身軀緊貼著他的背後，並且有個更為堅硬的下身抵著他的臀部。

「早安。」當James看到他眼睛睜開時，在耳邊輕聲地說道，Q回以哼哼聲並且想轉身面對他。但是James阻止他這麼做，他緩慢地替Q的下身擼動，掌心因為前端泌出的前液而動作流暢。James陰莖的前端滑過Q臀瓣之間的縫隙，這讓Q絕望地想要做更多而不僅僅是躺在哪裡然後接受著James的服務。他極度地想要撫摸James，感受每一吋肌肉--他越來越沉迷於這個男人。這非常的危險，但此時此刻，他腦子裡唯一能想到的是從James的二頭肌壓住他肋骨的樣子，這傢伙肯定非常強壯，這簡直就是他媽的 **火辣** 。

因此他選擇順從自己的心意，懇求了起來

「拜託…James，我想要…」他無法繼續說下去，他 **到底** 想要什麼？除了更多接觸和更積極主動以外？

「什麼？」James帶著一種得意的調笑語氣問道，同時手中套弄的速度減緩了一點。

「我想要給你個口活兒。」他做出決定。

「為什麼？」

Q發出一聲挫敗的聲音。

「因為我想！」

「難道不是因為我付你錢？」James若有所思地嘲諷道。

「你付錢給我做這事。」Q滿懷希望地改口說。James笑了起來，鬆開握緊下身的手，Q開心地轉身親吻James的胸膛。他的皮膚嚐起來乾淨無味，代表他剛才沖了個澡；他一路親吻至James的胯部，然後開心地吞吐著他的陰莖。

他可以聽見James呻吟了幾分鐘，直到他高潮並射進他的喉嚨裡，Q邊咳嗽邊在他身旁躺下，他自己的下身還痛苦地硬挺著，然後他對上那雙天空藍的眼睛，透露出心滿意足。因此他的手移至自己的陰莖，但是James阻止了他。

「不行。」他說。Q滿懷高興的好奇心等待著他的獎賞，但是James只是微笑著表示只有他可以這麼做，就好像只有他自己明白這個笑話。

「為什麼？」Q無論如何都要問個清楚，他的語調聽起來有點被背叛和非常的失望。

「你想獲得我剛才付你錢所做的事，但我現在沒有為了 **你的** 高潮付錢，對吧？所以…或許，如果你能說服我，我就讓你自己打出來。」

Q沮喪地嘆了口氣，在床單上扭動著身體。

「我要怎麼做？」他問。James俯身向他，低聲說道：

「求求你了。」

Q知道怎麼做，他之前已經做過不下100萬次了。他移動著靠向他直到他的嘴唇和James的只有幾釐米的距離，然後他把氣息吹進他嘴裡說：

「拜託，」他輕聲呢喃道。「拜託，我求你了，拜託，讓我高潮，讓我用我的手套弄自己直到射得我全身上下都是，拜託，求你，James，求求你…」

James的目光有點沒有聚焦，但是他一句話都沒說。

「James，求你了！」Q手中緊抓著床單，將他疼痛的勃起壓在James的髖部上。「拜託，操，你還想要什麼？我他媽的已經慾火中燒了，我…」

「好。」

Q一時語塞，因為他的腦子沒辦法跟上嘴巴想說的話。

「好，」James 重覆道。「把你自己打出來，用令人愉快而緩慢的方式，表演給我看。」

Q欣喜地嘆息然後伸展他的背。他握著他的陰莖，當第一波強烈的快感穿過他的身體時呻吟出聲。他伸直了他的雙腿，讓自己發出聲音，向後仰著他的腦袋，緩慢地上下套弄著，折磨他自己。

「操，太棒了!」他嗚咽著。「拜託，我可以更快一點嗎？」

「可以。」

隨著他加快手中擼動的速度，他的呻吟也更大聲。短短幾秒鐘以內，他感到他逐漸邁向高潮。

「我可以出來了嗎？」

沒有回答。

「他媽的， **拜託** ，我可以出來了嗎？！」

「可以。」

Q大喊著然後射得非常猛烈，他的精液都濺到他的下巴。

當高潮過後，令人愉悅的餘韻遠離了他的身體，他睜開眼睛看著他的…客人。

「嗯，這是一次很棒的自慰。」

事實上，這可能是他人生當中最棒的一次，但是他不會讓別人知道的。

「我知道。」James說，在靠近他時遲疑了一下，但打定主意再次拉近兩人之間的距離，接著親吻他。

Q已經習慣這種舉動了，這舉動一開始是一種很不可思議的親密感，是一些他從未與客人有過的行為，因為在這份工作之外，他實際上是 **有** 自己的生活，也是他人生中最主要的部份，實際上他是想要用這個身分以外的自己與伴侶發生性關係。但是James問也不問就這麼親上來了，不知什麼原因，Q並不介意。所以見鬼去吧，如果這樣能讓他溫暖和安全，那就順其自然。

「如果你想要離開，隨你自己的意思，」James說，Q點點頭。他應該要離開的，這只是一份工作。「我會在你離開前把錢給你的。」

說完，他站起身走向浴室，再一次，Q盤算著要不要使用淋浴，但是最後決定就如同前一個晚上一樣，起身穿衣服，準備拿錢離開。

他穿好衣服，擦去身上的精液與汗水，準備離開James的公寓時是早上9點鐘。James在他出去前遞給他一張鈔票。

「50鎊一晚對你來說可以接受嗎?」Q猶豫著，但隨即點點頭表示同意。見鬼了，他不論以何種方式從來沒有一個晚上賺超過這個數目，而且這一晚他可以從他私人帳戶支付另外一半，這應該不成問題，因為他仍然可以從他 **真正的** 工作得到薪水。(註2)

於是，他離開大廈而且心情相當興奮，因為現在他需要吃點東西或者是小睡一下，接著短暫地跟他的皮條客開會，然後他就會回來這裡。這真的 **不** 應該成為他生活最主要的部份。

 

第三章End

譯註：

  1. 不是譯者鍵盤壞掉，原文為poliiiiice，所以就先這樣翻譯囉。
  2. 譯者當初翻到這邊很疑惑，Q為何要再從自己的帳戶出錢？在跟我的翻譯小天使Alice小姐討論時，她神來一筆問了一句才讓我想起上一章，Q的皮條客要他收100鎊，所以另一半要Q出囉。至於可能也有讀者會覺得奇怪Bond不是要付他足夠的錢嗎？譯者推測Bond每晚都買下Q，自然不用再透過皮條客了，這樣累積下來也是很多的~~所以Q之後應該是不用倒貼的，個人揣測，歡迎不吝指教。




	4. Chapter 4

第四章

跟James做愛真的很棒，早晨的時光變得晴朗、懶洋洋，有時Q感覺他像是在他過去的生活中，跟一個還愛著他的新男友一起，直到這一切被打破，James起身，給他應拿的錢然後離開走向浴室。

接著Q也離開公寓，到了晚上再回來。然而他卻很高興可以這麼做，這讓他懷疑他自己的理智。他可能已經發展出一種斯德哥爾摩症候群。耶~~，一年前他還是一個幫助處在他現在這個情況的人。

James愛他，他以前也曾有客人愛慕他，就是那些想要買下他的男人甚至是女人，但是他從來就不想要他們。James，然而…他卻多了點什麼。他用一種不是逼迫的方式表現他的愛--事實上，他從來就沒有 **試著** 表現出來。他將他的愛隱藏在自以為是和金錢後面，但是他凝視著他的方式…讓Q喘不過氣，心臟也隨之絞痛。眼神中不應該蘊含這麼多的感情，沒有一雙眼睛像James的一樣湛藍。

James在廚房裡吃他的早餐，Q站在淋浴間前面，怎樣都無法決定他是否想走進去。這麼做意味著什麼？嗯，是的，這只是個淋浴間，但事實上他之前從來就沒有使用過，這代表某些事情將會有所 **改變** 。James會注意到嗎？他會因此做出什麼事嗎?喔，媽的，他想太多了。

他沖了個澡，當洗完之後，他感覺好多了--乾淨，帶著微濕的頭髮和在這間公寓裡從來沒有過的清爽。他穿上衣服接下來走進廚房。

James坐在他那吧檯式長桌後方，吃著煎蛋和培根，看起來…不，Q，別往下想。看起來很正常，沒有任何美麗或是英俊或是他媽的有魅力，就只是…正常。 親愛的James。

他站在他的前方直到James抬起頭來看他。

「你的錢跟以往一樣放在櫃子上。」他說完繼續低頭吃著。Q沒有動作，James再次抬頭看向他。

「我可以…或許…接受你的提議嗎…？」Q問。

「提議？」

「從…第一天早上。」

這花了James一點時間去回想，然後他微笑著，一副被逗樂的樣子，往後靠向他的椅子。

「如果你可以煮給你自己吃的話。」

Q面帶笑容走向爐子，十分鐘後他裝了滿滿一盤的早餐。接著他坐在James的對面，那時後者正在喝著他的咖啡。他吃著盤子裡的食物並且感到一種不可思議的自在。

James則帶著一臉感興趣的表情看著他，有一個男妓正吃著他的食物，而他並不介意，這倒是很新奇。

Q愛他。他可以從每一個眼神、每一個動作，特別是每一句話察覺到愛意。所以，任務達成。很好，因為這一切是他所想要的，當然，都是為了任務--為了贏得他的信任和感情。因此…這正好解釋了他是多麼的…高興；因為他欺騙了一個單純的男妓，讓這男孩愛上他，如此的天真和盲目。

而現在，他在他的公寓洗澡並且分享他的早餐。第一天早上的時候，他想讓自己看起來像個好人，真的不代表任何意義。但如今，這樣的家庭生活所遺留下來的餘韻，使得他甚至不知道自己喜歡與否。

他們一起度過每個夜晚都非常激烈，Q是他曾經睡過的最好的男妓，這也 **只是** 因為他的床上功夫罷了，他 **沒有** 情感參雜在裡頭，Q投入情感也是因為他的欺騙，但是James **並沒有** 因此陷入感情中。

因此，他一個小時至少三次這樣告誡著自己。

Q開始穿著那些會讓他顯得比較年長的衣服，James想知道是否這是有意為之，還是說這才是真正的Q--印有代表性圖案的T恤和牛仔褲、法蘭絨襯衫和棕色靴子。他看起來很棒、成熟，不像個男妓。

當Q離開後，他決定去趟健身房，因為…好吧，現在他要用自己的身材給某人留下好印象，為了任務所需，當然。

已經過了兩個禮拜，這讓James的預算緊縮很多，因此他有很嚴重的理由相信他再也無法支付Q酬勞了。他必須做些事情--不管是讓他離開但是編造一些故事讓Q持續忠於他，還是用某種方式不用金錢就讓他留下。好吧，幸運的是，他或許愛上他了，但還不到自取滅亡的程度，而James必須讓他留在螢火蟲 **內部** ，如果不能付錢給他的皮條客，他就一點用都沒有了。

時鐘上的時間顯示為凌晨兩點鐘，兩個人卻都還醒著。他們在性愛後從來沒有碰觸過對方，總是分開來躺著，雖然他們內心都渴望能蜷靠在另一個人的身邊。

「Q。」

Q看著James，但是後者只是盯著天花板。

「Q。」James再說了一遍，若有所思的樣子。「只有Q。」

「就只有Q。」他附和道。

「它代表什麼？」

Q沉默了半晌，以前人們也這麼問過他：你的真名是什麼？我想要在操你的時侯說它、我想知道你是誰，為什麼叫Q？誰給你那個名字的？無法計算、毫無意義的問題。他們不是真的在乎，但是James在乎。

「沒什麼，」他說，「這只是一個假身份，他們只是給你一個字母或數字。於是你一點不重要。」

James看向他，同時他的眼神很悲傷(註1)，或者也許只是疲累。

「你很重要。」他說。

「James？」Q帶著一股感情衝動地問，「你為什麼要一直付我錢？」

是的，悲傷。他們兩人都很可悲。

「睡吧，Q。」

Q放棄了，他只好把自己蜷縮在床上屬於他的那一側，好遠離James。他無法忍受面對他，這樣真的太多了。

James 等了幾分鐘，當他認為這個男孩熟睡時，從他的身後抱住他，然後一起睡著。

 

當Q醒來時，James已經不在那裡，但他可以清楚記得整晚從他身上傳來的溫暖。他從床上起身，走去淋浴間。James也不在那裡，所以他猜想他應該又在吃飯了，這麼早。他洗好、穿好衣服接著走去找他。

正如所預期的那樣，James坐在他桌子後方的位置，面前還有一盤吃了一半的吐司--桌上還有另外滿滿一盤在Q能夠坐下來的地方。於是他坐下來，不說一句話就開始吃起屬於他的那一部分食物。

他能感覺到房間裡的緊張不安的氣氛。如果他們是一段真正的戀愛關係，他們會立刻討論這整件事情。但是他們不是，他們之間的關係只是一個男妓和他的客人，這讓Q想要扯破喉嚨大喊，因為他不是一個該死的蕩貨。而他不該這麼做的原因是，如此一來他就失去了他們一起共度每個晚上的理由了。

「你可以…」James開口，Q看著他，眼神中帶著疑問和些許希望。

「你可以待在這裡。」James說，Q的呼吸像是被勾住一樣。

「我…」他咳了咳再試了一遍。「我在這裡沒有任何東西，例如牙刷，還有一些衣服。」

James 花了一秒鐘就理解他的意思，然後很快地退縮。「是啊，沒錯。抱歉。」

Q試圖繼續吃著，但是吐司在他嘴裡變得難以下嚥。他站起身，接過錢並且笨拙地朝著James的方向揮一揮手。當他距離門口只有幾步之遙，James從身後叫住他。

「我有另外一支！」

Q轉身。

「另外一支牙刷，全新的一支，」James深深吸了一口氣說：「留下來。」

Q點點頭，因為見鬼的他真的想留在這裡。

James起身越過他們之間的距離飢渴地吻著他，彷彿這整段時間他一直隱瞞他自己的感情。Q感覺自己的雙膝一軟，該死的他到底怎麼讓自己陷進去的？他待在這裡要做些什麼？除了跟這個傢伙毫無意義的做愛之外？嗯，他在家的時候會做什麼？當James一個人在家的時候他會做些什麼？他是有一份工作，還是他生來就很有錢？就跟他的金髮一樣嗎？

當他們分開時，James還是一直抱著他，就像抱著一位落難的少女一樣。

「我們可以待在家裡，就…我不知道，看看電視。但我希望你留在這裡。」

然後Q想起來今天是個再自然不過的星期天。

 

James給他一支全新的還包著塑膠膜的牙刷，並且告訴他可以從他的衣櫃裡找一些他的衣服來穿；Q則告訴他在幾分鐘之內他們即將進行激烈的性愛之後，他才會需要。

經過兩小時在沙發上纏綿之後，James出門去他住處附近的一間中式餐館外帶一些食物。Q猜想他藉此測試他的新客人，換作是他，他也會做出同樣的事情。於是他走進臥房，從他的衣櫃中尋找一些衣服。

他不想把身上的汗全部沾到James的襯衫上，因為他不清楚他是否需要穿著它們去工作，所以他開始查找起衣櫃底層，有一些汗衫，應該是可以穿，還有過季的衣服以及…

他皺著眉頭，當他的手指接觸到一個他非常熟悉的形狀和材料，他拉出一個雙肩槍套。他很快地把衣服撥到一邊去，接著找到一個盒子裡面有一把裝有完整子彈匣的沃爾特PPK，這裡的某個地方肯定還有另一把槍和其他的子彈。Q對於他新戀人的粗心大意感到一半吃驚和一半反感，因為他所擁有的這些子彈不僅僅是在手槍的 **附近** ，實際上是真的在手槍 **裡面** ，這不僅愚蠢同時也犯法了。好吧，他花錢買了一個男妓，所以他的道德感也沒有多高尚，但這還是很愚蠢。難道James每一秒都在等待著攻擊嗎？ **這** 就是為什麼他很有錢嗎？他是個毒品販子還是什麼？

但沒有，他沒有 **那樣** 的有錢，只是剛好能買得起一間漂亮的公寓和每晚一個男妓。那又是什麼呢？這只是為了自衛嗎？一個可以非常積極行動、快速的防衛工具？

他不得不採取行動，James隨時會回來，他把槍套和槍塞進原本的地方，在上頭堆了一些衣服，然後隨手抓起他發現的第一件T恤，連同一件平口內褲和運動褲一起。他穿好衣服並且走進客廳看著電視，好像什麼事情都沒發生。

沒過多久之後門開了，James提著一個袋子裡面裝著滿滿的外帶盒子走進來。當他看到Q時，他的嘴角上揚成一個狂妄的笑容弧度，他把袋子放在靠近門邊的櫃子上，接著靠近起身歡迎他的Q。

「你穿著我的衣服看上去該死的性感，」James表示讚賞地說道，並用他的手指勾下Q身上所穿的運動褲褲腰，看著他的平口內褲。「你甚至不知道這該死的多麼讓我興奮，如果我不是這麼餓的話，我會讓你知道的。先吃飯吧。」

他們的一天就像這樣子度過--既居家又美好，直到Q不得不離開去參加他晚上跟Tent的會議，他大約晚上10點左右離開。

但是他並沒有回來。

第四章 End

譯註：

註1：原文是said，但考量上下文，譯者認為是應該是sad的筆誤，故以此翻譯。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

Q不能冷靜的坐下超過一秒鐘，他在他的牢房裡來回四處的踱步…好吧，是牢房，他並不是唯一一個在那裡的人，而 **那** 是個問題。他所處的拘留所中充斥著跟他一樣的人，因此他沒辦法讓拘留他的人知道他跟那些人 **不** 一樣。他該死的是這裡的警員，媽的。

他必須讓他的同事們知道，這樣他們就可以讓他出來，而且他才可以...去找James。但是他沒辦法抓住任何一個願意聽他說話的警官，他只想要跟某個人談談或是至少打個電話，但是哪些傢伙都是些渾蛋。不能打電話他基本上就沒有什麼可以做的了，真的是一點辦法也沒有。

「警官！」當另一名穿著制服的人經過他們牢房欄杆時他從身後叫住他，那個男人停下腳步，輕蔑地看著他。「我需要打電話，這是我的權利，作為一個…」(註1)

「你的權利就是閉嘴然後 **坐** 在那張長凳上，跟你所有的朋友一起。」那個男人對著他咆哮，接著繼續移動他的腳步。Q，沮喪地跌坐在長凳上，將頭埋進他的掌心。

「你應該去睡一下。」坐在他旁邊一個年紀大，身上還帶著難聞氣味的男人這麼建議著。Q發出哼哼聲表示贊同，但腦袋裡唯一想的是從這裡出去最好的方法。

他無論如何都得睡在這裡了，他累得半死並且知道警察在這種情況下是不會幫他的--他們肯定非常痛恨值整晚的夜班，就跟他以前一樣。而且他們認為他是個蕩貨，所以這~~~~還真是個好方法跟警察開口說：「我是警察！」。「是喔，你也玩角色扮演，嘿？」

於是他整個晚上都待在那裡，當他醒來時，大多數他的獄友都不見了，而新來的人試圖偷走他身上所有的東西。幸運的是，他已經和螢火蟲成員開完會了，所以他身上一毛錢也沒有；而不幸的是，如果他不必為了那樣的場合而打扮的話，他大概也不會在第一時間就被逮捕了；他必須先回他的公寓換上更淫蕩的衣服，這樣他才不用替自己解釋。然後一台警車在他回家的路上攔住他--為了再換一次衣服好奔向James的公寓--因為他符合他們所掌握有關他的描述。

他醒來的那一刻起，開始尋找新的警官們，一些從他們說話語氣中稍微明事理的人。他終於找到一個人願意讓他打電話。

他打給Danny，假如他打給他的上司，那個該死的傢伙會讓他在那裡多爛上另外幾個小時，因為他不是他該優先處理的問題，而他不能再等下去了。Danny一個小時就來保他出去，當他第一次感受到外面的空氣，已經是下午時候的事了。

他必須回家沖個澡、刷牙和換衣服。他帶著James的衣服並且叫了台計程車，當計程車司機載他到距離James所住的大樓只有幾棟建築物之遙的地方時，時間來到了下午兩點鐘。而當他走進大樓並搭上電梯時，這還是第一次他竟然在思考有關等一下他要說些什麼。

我被逮捕了，是啊，對一個讓你待在他公寓的人來說真是一句美好的話。但James知道他是一個男妓，所以他不應該對此感到驚訝。但這樣並不代表他不會意識到Q是 **什麼** ，以及他對此作何感想。是的，James愛他，每天晚上付他錢讓他待在他的床上，基本上算是將他從街頭拯救出來，這跟「我去坐牢是因為我為了錢讓別人操我，同時這就是我和你在一起的唯一理由」的情況不一樣。他並 **不是** 後者，所以不要緊的。

他站在James的家門口前，他知道他得敲門--誰知道James會怎麼想他。他許他認為他其實在他出去買外帶食物時從他家偷走什麼東西，只是等待一個安全離開的時機。又或許他只是想Q再也不想要他了。因此Q **必須** 要證明他錯了，他還在這裡、還想要他、還…愛著他。

沒錯，他也愛他。這是他對於自己腦中那堅定不移 **所想** 的唯一解釋，就是需要去安撫客人說他不是一個男妓，他是一個絕對不一樣的人…

他會告訴他的。

 **不** ！不行，他不能，這個男人的衣櫃裡有一把槍，他肯定 **不** 喜歡警察。他不能，不過還有另一個選擇，就是他可以離開，就是現在，當他還沒有那般依戀時。他在過去幾天並沒有真的做些什麼，他 **答應** 自己很快就會結束這件事。他應該要做他的工作，而不是讓自己沉迷(註2)於此。

但是…他待在牢裡。一定有某人看見他並且回報給Tent，所以他至少會有幾天的休假。他可以非常高高興興地在這裡度過他們的時間，和James一起，而且不用跟他收取任何費用。

在他能夠想到他沒有理由解釋自己是如何能這麼快就從拘留所出來的這一個事實之前，他已經按響了門鈴。沉靜了片刻，接下來他聽到輕輕的腳步聲，同時門被打開了。

當James打開門看到Q站在那裡，一連串的情緒貫穿了他的全身。首先，看見他讓他鬆了一口氣，緊接著而來的是憤怒，其次是混亂和需要一個解釋。這時他想起他不應該扮演他自己，而是這個陷在愛情裡的傻子，但現在要把自己塞進這個角色是很困難的。還有一股強烈的衝動促使他不是把眼前這個男孩拉向自己並且狠狠地親吻他，就是把他猛力推靠在最近的平面上然後像孩子不聽從父母的話一般教訓他。他強迫自己處於控制之下並保持他的表情冷淡。

「你到哪裡去了？」他問。Q打了個寒噤。

「我…在拘留所。」他怯生生地說道。這讓James吃了一驚，這個男孩很有可能被逮捕，沒錯，但他從來沒有想過這種可能性。

「你怎麼出來的？」他問。他可以看出Q的眼睛露出吃驚的神情，當他試著找到一個答案來回答時。

「我在那有認識的人，」過了一會他說道。「他是一個…客人，他保我出來的。」

「那現在呢？」James斜靠著門框，他不應該在走廊上質問他，但是他需要清楚地思考，而這裡是一個不帶感情的地方。

「我…我想…你也許想要我回來？」Q變得緊張不安，或許還有點害怕。他不想離開，但James真的看起來不像想再次邀請他進到他家。這是一個錯誤，他剛剛應該在有機會時離開。「這不會很奇怪的，如果我這幾天沒有去任何會議…而且我可以…我可以留下來，不用錢的。」

James眨了眨眼睛。

「你想留下來？」他問，Q低著頭看著他腳上的鞋子。這是一個 **非常** 糟糕的主意，他沒辦法表現出他是多麼想待在這裡…但他不能讓自己說出任何話，只好做出完全相反的行為，於是他只是站在那裡，羞於活著。

突然間一隻手出現在他的視線範圍內，手指抓住了他的衣領，James將他拉近這樣他就可以親吻他，這使得Q的胃部充滿了一種混亂不清的暖意，並快速地擴散到他的五臟六腑。

「你當然可以留下來，」James在親吻間告訴他，「但是千萬不要再這樣嚇我了，當你晚上沒有回家的時候，我他媽的要 **瘋** 了。」

而只有老天和James本人知道這句聲明有一半是真的。

 

第五章End

 

譯註：

  1. 這裡原文「"I need to make a call. contempt. "I need to make a call. It's my right as a..."」，譯者覺得應該是筆誤，所以翻譯時刪除「 "I need to make a call. contempt.」。
  2. 原文為「endulge」，可能是拼字錯誤，根據上下文判斷應該是「indulge」。




	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

槍，在衣櫃裡的那些槍是用來做什麼用途的？那他媽的到底是什麼…

James沒有做 **任何事情** 來維持生計，Q最多只能辨別出這件事。他只是坐在他的公寓裡、穿上他的慢跑服在周圍跑步、吃飯、看電視、還有，嗯，跟Q做愛。雖然…他們擁有對方全部的時間，但如今做愛的次數真的沒有那麼多。事實上，他們大多數的時間都依偎在沙發上或者是床上，或者在廚房裡，就像個一對真正的情侶。Q喜歡這樣，但是他們不談心。Q認為這是一件他們與夫妻--情侶不同的地方，他們從來不分享彼此生活中的任何事情，他們會討論要吃些什麼和何時要來場性愛，但也就這麼多了，就像一個小小的提醒：這仍舊只是一場演出，或許James只是想要這種「女朋友體驗」。

兩天後，Q終於向自己坦承他愛上James了。

這很愚蠢，真的，他感覺就像一個青少年，因為他只跟他在一起這麼幾天，他甚至都還不了解他，不是真正了解他，因此這一切讓他…很困惑。什麼他應該做？什麼他不應該做？如果這是一段有所回應的感情，或許他們應該多談談…但是要談什麼？關於那些槍嗎？還是Q的職業？從任何一個他試著討論的話題來看，他都只能看見一場災難，這麼做不會有好下場的。

「Michael Broadshaw」，某一天晚上他躺在James身邊，思考著時間的必然性時開口說道。時間向前推移永遠不會停止，也不會等你追趕上來。這會一直延續下去，就像滾下山的雪球般越滾越大，直到撞擊到岩石而碎裂。

「什麼？」James轉過頭看著他。

「Michael Broadshaw，這是我的名字。」

James驚訝地眨了幾下眼睛。

「你為什麼要告訴我你的名字？在這個時間點？」

這個混帳當然知道答案，Q拒絕再說任何一句話，只是緊緊依偎著他。他知道這是他有史以來犯下最大的錯誤之一，但是他內心深處某個念頭想結束這樣的生活，他太累了或許只是懶惰，總之他並不想回去工作；如果他暴露他的臥底身分…有可能他可以像現在這樣，跟James一起待在他的公寓裡，永遠都不出去，躲避這個世界，躲避他自己，因為他感到那種驅使他服務和保護的衝動緩慢地但是非常堅決地遠離他，他終於完成了。

~00Q~

Q終究不得不離開去參加他那「繁忙的會議」。Bond坐在他的辦公桌後面，盯著他的電腦思索著。

他應該舉報他的，他有他的名字了，他一定要舉報他。但…某件事情阻止他，不是某件事情，而是 **很多** 事情。每一件事情。

他打開筆記型電腦，找到只有他所屬部門的警察才能登入的頁面，他輸入姓名，花了一些時間嘗試，但他終於找到一個看起來像Q的人--看起來年紀較輕而且不知何故非常不同，但是的確是他。他點擊了他的名字。

Michael Broadshaw：32歲，非常基本的資訊關於他的教育程度，背景…警察經歷。不是犯罪經歷，是警察經歷。

他媽的。

~00Q~

Q大約在午夜時分回到家，每一次他被「逮捕」的時候，會議都很不好過，但是這再也不會困擾他了，因為他有James那邊可以回去。他打開門那一霎那被襲擊了。

那是很輕的一擊，但是嚇了他一跳。有人攻擊他，而且他只有半秒的時間決定該怎麼做，他下定決心反擊回去。他擋住接下來的一擊，並且出拳進攻，同時揭露了攻擊者竟是James。這個事實讓他更加吃驚，但是他穩住了他的姿勢。這場搏鬥速度很快而且無情--James是一個強壯的男人，而且他剛剛才發現他也受過專業訓練。他成了容易攻擊的目標，雖然--沒有打在要害上還不至於致命，徒留下毫無意義的疼痛。一分鐘後，Q左側的身體痛得要命，他的右手差不多快廢了，腦袋瓜嗡嗡作響，還有一些血順著他的鼻子流下來。James除了腳有點跛、右臉頰開始變紅之外，他看起來就像是隨時可以把他撂倒，但是Q可以保護他自己。

他使出無預警的一擊，打中了James的喉嚨。James向後退了一步並且稍微弓起身子，試圖喘口氣。Q也向後退了一步，舉起雙手以做好準備。

「什麼該死的情況？!」他問。James咳嗽著並揉了揉他的喉嚨。

「所以，」他看著他，勉強說出。「你還不賴，以一個男妓來說。」

Q找不到任何字眼，所以他只是重複道：「什麼該死的情況？！」

James站直身體。「我跟Gareth Mallory談過了。」

Q的生命在此刻凝結，James跟他的老闆…談過了，就是那個白癡讓他去執行這次任務。這代表…這代表什麼意思？他知道了嗎？Mallory會告訴他嗎？他為什麼會告訴他？但是如果這中間沒有關聯…他的頭開始痛了。他站的筆直。

「怎麼…」他開口，但隨後刪去要問的問題。「我不…」，然後他便放棄了。「什麼該死的情況？」

「還真的是他們這麼形容警察的，不是嗎？」James假笑著說。「我應該為成為其中一個感到慚愧。」

Q眨了幾下眼睛，「什麼？」

「…該死的情況？」James替Q說完整句話。「是的，兩邊都非常令人驚訝的，相信我，你是一個漂亮的警察。」

「你是一個…你他媽的是個警察？！」Q開始理解了。

「一項臥底任務，螢火蟲。我知道這跟你一樣。」

「是啊！」Q差點大笑。「是啊，一樣，絕對一樣。我為了錢被操，我每天--晚上出賣我的身體，但是我們做 **一樣** 的事情。」他身上所散發的憤怒，應該就跟他整個臥底時所累積的一樣強烈。他不敢相信James做同樣的工作，但卻是如此 **偉大** 的角色。

「Q，」James試圖靠近他，「Michael。」

「不准那樣叫我！」Q厲聲道。「你以為我們做同樣的事情？！你想…我是那個不得不到街頭上並且…幫猥褻的老傢伙口交，我是那個至少一個月一次被捅屁股的人，我必須…」

「我知道，我都知道！」James試圖安撫他，但是Q實在是氣瘋了。「Q，我很抱歉！我真的，真的很抱歉。」

Q的盛怒開始消退，但是他還是感到一股強烈、苦澀的怒氣。他擺脫James設法碰觸他的動作。

「Q，」James強行拉住他的手。「聽我說，我很抱歉。我們兩人都必須從事我們不喜歡的事情，而我深切地、深切地對你的生活感到遺憾…我很抱歉。」

Q看進他那雙美麗的眼睛，並且思考了幾秒鐘後，他點點頭。James走近他然後擁抱他。

「一切都結束了，」他說。「我會處理好這件事，你不需要回去。」

「不，」Q企圖推開他。「我不軟弱。」

「我不是在說你軟弱，但是沒有你我也可以完成，你再也不用出賣你自己的身體了。」

「然後把我一整年的生活給扔掉嗎？」他終於把他推離開他個人空間。「不，我不會接受這一切都是微不足道的認知。如果你想幫我，那很好，但是我不是一個等待援助的少女。所以…跟你上床是件很棒的事，我猜這表示我們之間的合約終止了。」

一個受傷的神情掠過James的臉上。

「很高興知道這很 **有趣** 。」他惡狠狠地說。

「難道不是嗎？你假裝你愛上我了…而我--假裝我愛上了你。」

James管好他自己的情緒，他的眼神變的堅毅。「如果這一切就是你想說的，很高興知道。別浪費任何時間了，就這樣，離開。」

Q斷然地點點頭，轉身向門口走去。

「你現在要跟誰上床？」James的話讓他回頭。他有最後一次機會來挽救整個局面，他可以看出James不想讓他離開。

他卻脫口而出：「任何一個付錢的人，就像你一樣。」

接著他離開了，因為男人都是愚蠢的。

第六章 End


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Q簡直不敢相信自己的運氣，那枚子彈錯過了一切，就這麼擊中他的身體，漂亮、乾淨俐落的一槍穿過他側邊身體，除了肌肉組織外沒有傷及任何重要器官和骨頭。那會痛嗎？痛到像快死掉一樣。但是他會痊癒的。一切都會好起來的。

真的是一切--包括他在這場惡夢開始前的生活，他們只是摧毀了一個組織，就對國家造成巨大的影響，因此任務結束，不再有螢火蟲、不用再出賣他的肉體，這結果帶給他的感覺好比是一場夢。

所以現在只要他出院，他就可以回到他的老本行--一名警察。就像那樣，彈指間所有的事情都會變得很順利。

但事實卻不是如此，他討厭承認這一點，但卻沒辦法；這沒有結束的時候，對他而言他還沒有結束。某些事情太痛苦以至於無法忘記：在那些性變態手中浪費一整年的時間，每個月都要檢測自己是否沒有得到任何性病、不曾見到他的家人或是朋友和任何支撐他繼續的人…直到James的出現。雖然…他可以稱James為一個支柱嗎？他絕對幫助過他幾天，也許，好吧，他確實有家可以回去，有一個可以不僅僅只是因為性愛而共享床鋪的人，一個他不想從那裡拿到錢的人，一個…他可以想像一起生活的人。他討厭這些。

因為現在他什麼都沒有得到，不是嗎？由於他自己的愚蠢，他只是不能看著那個男人的雙眼…還有從羞愧感中挺過來。當他的身分是一名男妓的時候，做出一個男妓該有的事情比較容易，但做為一個在現實生活中擁有令人尊敬職業的男人，做為 **他自己** \--這簡直跟他和James在一起的那段期間中所扮演的角色不相稱。這不是他。

還有James不是真的愛他，現在他知道了。他假設整起 **好** 傢伙James事件就是一齣天大的表演，誰知道James是不是真的…Q願意付出一切來找出答案。還有另外一件事--就是他的新名字困住他了。這很奇怪，真的--他不應該執著於這個身分，而且他鄙視這短暫生活中的每件事情，但不知何故，這當中最大的一部分--也就是他自己--沒有那麼令人作嘔。也許在內心深處，他真的很喜歡他那放蕩的身份。就像跟James在一起時，他會想要露一手給James看看，或者是讓James對自己大展身手…

他病房的門開了，Danny走進來，還帶著一個托盤，上頭放的是醫院的食物。Q再一次意識到他周遭的環境--白色的牆面、不舒服的病床、在他腦袋邊發出惱人嗶嗶聲的心電圖機器。以及在他身體左側、胃部和肋骨隨著每次呼吸所帶來銳利、令人透不過氣的疼痛，和護士們在大廳大喊的聲音。

Danny將托盤放在Q的面前，並且幫忙他調整他的姿勢成為坐姿，說著一些關於從護士那得到許可多麼困難，但是他還是想來探望還有…但是Q沒辦法將他的注意力集中在一件事情上，他的神經不斷向他叫囂著暫時停止呼吸一會，或許更久一點，還有 **更多嗎啡** 的原則在療效過去之後變得別具意義。

「我遇到了一個人。」Danny故作開朗地說。

「你已經結婚了。」Q痛苦的回答。

「不是那種遇見的遇見，你這個笨蛋。我在大廳遇到他，他是來這裡看你的。」

Q的心跳加速—照字面解釋，心電圖的嗶嗶聲變快了。

「什麼？」他問，連一個好問題都沒辦法說出口。

「他說他想見你，確保你沒事。我告訴他，我可以問問…」

「你他媽的敢的話。。」

Danny被Q的語氣嚇了一跳，他蒼白的臉色與心跳速度說明一切。

「好吧，我只是覺得…你可以跟那個男人說說話，他看起來真的關心…」

「你看到了嗎？」Q問，同時用沒受傷那一側的手指著心跳監視器。「讓他進來，我他媽的就會死掉。」

Danny站直身體。「他有傷害你嗎？我應該要把他揍得屁滾尿流嗎？」

Q揉了揉額頭。

「沒有，不用，只是…只是讓他離開，我沒有準備好…我會跟他談談的，也許吧，假如我感覺好一點的話，但不是現在，肯定不是現在。」

~00Q~

James喜歡醫院，這是很奇特的--沒有人真正 **喜歡** 醫院，甚至連那些在裡面工作的人都不喜歡，但是他總是在那裡看見其他地方所看不見的東西--人們發自內心關心別人。假如你去醫院探望一個人，你的思緒一直在你眼前所見的人們之間流轉，你不會想到你自己也處在這生老病死當中，James認為這簡直太少見了，以至於沒有被人們注意到。所以，他喜歡醫院。

但現在，他只覺得擔心。

這個人--Daniel，他回想著--走出Q的病房然後關上身後的門。對James而言是一個再明顯不過的跡象，但總而言之，他還是等著他開口說出另一段對話。他知道Q會很難交談，事實上，這很奇怪--他了解他，但是他不了解真正的 **他** ，他只能猜測，從他們之間曾有過的對話和他調查有關他的事情中猜測他真正的個性。但是他願意開始了解這個全新的男人。

「嗯….」Daniel抓抓他的後腦勺說：「噢，抱歉，夥計，但是他真的很累，或許晚一點吧。」

「他不想見我。」James更正道。Daniel打了個寒噤。

「聽著，我不知道你是誰或者你是他的誰，但是…好吧，抱歉，他不想。不過他感覺還是很痛而且很固執。假如你跟我說，看看我可以做什麼…」

「沒關係，」James打斷他的話，「我會再試一次。」

他留下Daniel一個人尷尬地站在那裡，站在那繁忙的大廳中間。

~00Q~

James之後又再試了幾次；第一次Danny也在那，所以情況差不多又重演一遍，第二次醫護人員已經有關於他樣貌的描述了，第三次通常會有魔法保護，所以他決定到晚上再來嘗試。

在非會面時間之後進入醫院是很困難，這是當然。任何看到他的人只會--非常有禮貌地--將他踢出來。但他不僅僅只是一個闖入關閉設施的人，他可是一位前軍人。事情進行得很順利，所以現在他正坐在Q的床邊，看著他熟睡的臉。

他很英俊。應該說美麗。雖然很多年以前，學校老師教他「美麗」這一形容詞只適用在女性身上，但是Q的確很美，令他為之屏息。他有一點鬍渣了，他從未在他臉上看到鬍渣，黑色的，有點參差不齊，但是非常有吸引力。而且他的鼻子很有趣，James注意到當他說話時，它是如何抽動的，他真想再看一遍。他的頭髮更長、更亂了，James極度地想要碰觸它…還有他的嘴唇...他記得他的舌頭，他記得他的貝齒和他身體的溫度…

這很奇怪，他從來沒有如此欣賞這些事情，而現在他卻極度渴望它們。跟Q接吻是一件很棒的事情，他回憶著，包括當下的激情與Q所有的一切，但是他無法理解為什麼此時此刻他會如此地想要。他知道這會是剛剛好的感覺而已，當--假如--他再次親吻Q的話。儘管如此，他還是比任何事情都要來的更加想要。

他納悶著Q是否會睡上一整晚，這樣或許他也可以睡一下，最近他的夜晚不是很平靜。雖然在醫院的椅子上睡覺不會非常舒服，但是某個念頭告訴他這將帶給他靜謐祥和。

原本他已經停止的嗶嗶聲突然發生加速的現象，接著Q睜開眼睛，他如夢似醒般環顧著病房四周，就好像他只是想翻個身接著再繼續睡的樣子，如果他可以這麼大幅度動作的話。但是當他的眼睛停在James身上時，他的心跳速度上升。他的雙眼開始意識到是James時，他嘗試用手肘支撐著身體，但是一陣劇痛提醒了他的狀況，他索性放棄了。

「嗨。」James說。Q呻吟道。

「你在這裡做什麼？」他問。

「想看看你。」

Q嘆了口氣說：「你真的沒有收到那個訊息，是嗎？」

「喔，我收到那個訊息了。但我只是認為這是一個愚蠢的訊息，而且在決定的過程中應該包括我，因為這是一件關於兩個人的事。」

「所以這跟我們兩個有關？」Q揚起他的眉毛。「不是關於我中槍然後躺在醫院裡？」

「喔，嗚嗚，每件事都跟你有關，你是那個一直處在最糟糕情況底下的人。只是供你參考，我也有非常愉快的一年。別再像一個受害者，你是一個警察。」

他俯身向他靠去，手肘撐在膝蓋上。「聽著，我知道對你而言這樣很奇怪，相信我，對我們兩個來說都很奇怪。但是我喜歡你，而且我認為你也喜歡我。」

Q翻了個白眼。「不，你不喜歡我，你喜歡的是我假扮的那個人。而且我也不喜歡你這個人，我們兩人都是在玩弄對方，進入認為我們兩個相愛的狀態中…」

「是的，我們的確如此。而且我不喜歡Q，我不喜歡關於那個男妓的所有事情，但不管怎樣，我還是喜歡他這個人。」

Q沉默了一會。

「是的，是的，我猜我也稍微有點喜歡你。」

「所以，讓我們來建立某個協議吧，嗯？」James微笑著說：「好比你願意讓我探望你？」

Q點點頭。

「我不會是一個好的陪伴對象。」

「不，你會是的，我想開始了解你。」

第7章End

 

「就像跟James在一起時，他會想要露一手給James看看，或者是讓James對自己大展身手…」(譯者：Q你不是在養傷嗎?!你這小腦袋瓜在想什麼)


	8. Chapter 8

第8章

「你真正的姓名是什麼？」他們一起度過了在醫院的第二天時Q這麼問道。

「James Bond。」

「那是你的臥底身分。」

「和我真正的姓名。」

Q皺起眉頭說：「你用你的真名作為你臥底身分的名字？你是什麼，一個笨蛋嗎？」

James翹起一邊的嘴角形成一個小小笑容說：「證據會說話，我並沒有讓一顆九釐米子彈射進我側邊的身體裡。

「滾開。」

James大笑著。這幾天過得輕鬆愉快，他們花上大約兩個小時的時間聊天，接著James離開，然後他們在一天中剩下的時間想念著對方，直到他再度回來，他們就可以聊得更多。這一次，當他準備離開的時候，他彎下腰親吻他，等他再次站直身體，Q的手攀向他將他拉了回來。他們再一次接吻，James不得不靠在他身邊坐上病床。Q發出吃痛的嘶嘶聲，但是他們之中沒有一個人試圖去減輕他受傷那一側的壓迫。

終於，他們分開彼此的嘴唇，而James沒辦法讓自己離開。

「你可以留下來。」Q無力地說。

「我可以。」James默默的同意。

他留了下來，他擠靠在Q沒受傷的那一側睡覺，差不多都快掉到病床外了，這樣他才不會讓Q和他的疼痛不舒服，他的一隻手舉起放在他們的頭上，另外一隻則放在Q的腿上。當然，首先他必須得藏起來，這樣護士就不會把他扔出去，但這很值得，雖然他幾乎整晚沒睡。

~00Q~

Q在醫院裡另外多待了一個星期，接著出院回家。Bond不得不處理他辦公室裡的某件事情，所以他離開他時喃喃自語一些關於「那個老太婆M」。他消失了兩個禮拜，當他終於敲響Q的家門時，後者側邊的身體只剩下一個傷疤，作為短暫臥底生活的一個證據。

他打開門面對他的…嗯，大概是夥伴冷冰冰的視線。不，不冷，事實上很溫暖，就像冰塊所能帶來的溫暖一樣。

「嗨。」他說。James帶著他特有勾起一邊嘴角的微笑。

「嗨，」他回應道。「你想我嗎？」

「你知道嗎？」他伸出他的手，用力拉著James襯衫的前襟說：「你才想我。」

他一路上面帶微笑，憑藉記憶倒退著引領James走進他的臥室，James掀起Q身上T恤的下襬(註1)，看到粉紅色的疤痕。

「我可以狠狠地把你摔在床上，然後操你直到你眼冒金星嗎？」他問，而Q渾身一顫。

「你可以做得比那更多，所以我真的希望你會。」

James看起來像是他接受這個挑戰--他挑了挑眉，接著下一秒Q就跌落在床墊上。James爬到他身上，開始脫下自己的衣服，Q躺下來欣賞著眼前的景象：襯衫底下James什麼都沒穿，只有他那強健的肌肉，和那只需一點點施力就會變紅的皮膚。Q撫摸他，看著他胸膛上豎起細小汗毛的雞皮疙瘩，然後一路緩慢地撫摸至他的褲子，並拉下拉鍊。

「我還以為你想要我用力地操你，」James低吼著說。「這看起來更像是一場溫柔的『做愛』。」

「再說那些話，你就可以把褲子穿回去了。」Q說。剎那間，James抓住他所穿T恤的下襬(註2)用力一扯，只花了一秒鐘就把他脫光，Q的身軀隨著強而有力的雙手上下起伏。James猛烈進攻他的嘴，從中奪去他的呼吸，並且把他的褲子脫下來。不出幾秒鐘的時間，兩人都全身赤裸，當他們已經堅挺無比的下身在間隔一個多月的第一次接觸時，雙方都感激底發出低吟。

「潤滑劑在哪裡？」James低聲吼進Q的嘴裡。他指向床頭櫃，James接著拉直身體，這樣才能把潤滑劑給掏出來。他很快地擠了一些在他的手指上，並積極探進Q的穴口。

「他媽的，James，我不是男妓了！」Q因為疼痛而皺著臉怒吼道：「我很緊！」

「喔，是，你很緊，」James咧嘴一笑。「我以為你想要粗暴的方式進行。」

「我想要明天還可以坐下來。」

James放慢了一點速度，同時將他的動作變得溫柔，雖然他並沒有持續很久。Q還沒有確實習慣體內的壓迫感，James就放進另外一根手指，以超過他喜歡的速度拓展他。但是James知道Q喜歡這樣，會知道這件事是因為當他還待在醫院的時候，他們針對性愛討論了一會兒。這很容易理解，如果你想當一個警察，你不是喜歡疼痛就是想要引起疼痛。

突然間，Q推開他然後起身跪坐。

「坐下。」他命令著James。接著他爬進他的懷裡，他們無法抗拒兩人之間的親密感而再次親吻，隨後Q向下伸手調整James的陰莖對準自己，緩緩地坐下。

他們同時低吼，Q比James更大聲一點。他開始用一種緩慢的速度吞吐著，臉上的面容因為疼痛而蹙著眉並且發出嘶嘶聲，但是速度卻沒有慢下來的跡象。James目不轉睛的以一種讚賞的眼神看著他：圍繞在他腦袋上的黑色頭髮上下地晃動、他的雙眼緊閉、嘴唇張開而濕潤。Q騎在他身上，現在速度更快了，但還不夠。他已經快接近他的高潮--大約在三分鐘之後吧，但是沒有時間好羞愧了，Q意識到自己即將攀上頂峰的邊緣，並且對於自己在男人之上的小小勝利而面帶笑容--他用自己的力量帶來高潮，至少他是這麼認為的。

同一時間，James抓住他，轉身將他面朝下壓向床墊，Q驚叫了一聲，當James再次衝刺進入他體內的時候，發出低沉的吼叫聲。這一次輪到James掌握自己想要的方式了，他用力且快速的抽插他，尋求著自身的釋放，當高潮襲來，當他釋放時，他看到了眼前閃爍的星星。

他倒在Q的旁邊，而那個比較年輕的男人給了他一個壞壞的眼神，他用他那幾乎痊癒的側身撐起自己，然後握住自己的下身。

「不行。」James說。Q看著他，看見對方懶洋洋的雙眼中所閃爍的點點火花，然後他想起他們一開始的時候。

「去你的。」他說，接著開始套弄自己。James看著他，他更喜歡現在這樣--沒有表演，就只有Q，只有Michael。

「我們應該經常這麼做。」他接著說，Q笑了起來。

「是啊，當然。那你說，一晚一百鎊如何？」

~00Q~

他們談論了有關他們的工作，他們都不喜歡自己的工作，也都不想繼續做下去了。James首先想出一個沒有警察，就只有他們兩人自由自在生活的主意，做一些小工作--警衛、保鑣等工作湊合著用。沒有警察一切都會更好，更何況他們擁有彼此，或許金錢上會有點吃緊，但是誰需要錢？為了錢，他們失去了一年的生活，如今，他們可以好好享受了。

於是Q同意了。James也搬進來跟他一起生活。這世界變得燦爛明媚。

 

尾聲

James坐在餐桌旁，喝著他的咖啡，看在上帝的份上，看起來就像…好吧，看起來就跟上帝一樣，身上穿著手工訂製的西裝、鬍子刮的乾乾淨淨，而且那雙美的眼睛中閃耀著興奮。在一旁的Q看起來則是繃緊神經一般，強迫自己在廚房裡來回地走著；他身上也穿著一套西裝，頭髮則梳成一個短馬尾辮，他的雙手深深地插進褲子口袋中。James不許他喝咖啡或是茶，因為他已經充滿能量了。

「Michael，坐下來，看在老天爺的份上。」他一副被逗樂的樣子開口要求他。

「這是一個壞主意，James，我們不適合這類的…的…」

「承諾？」James問，但事實上他知道這不是Q試著想表達的意思。

「不，當然不是！但是 **這種** 方式？這只是…只是…」

「令人不知所措。」James接著說完。「假如你全部的時間都花在用沉重的腳步踏在地板上來不斷地提醒自己的話，只會更嚴重。過來坐下，吃點東西然後冷靜點。」

Q嘆了一口氣，但是在餐桌後方坐下。

「不對，不是那裡。」James稍微轉身，好讓他處在一個開放的空間，身體不再藏在桌子下方，示意著他的伴侶過來。Q的思緒不受他們身上的西裝會呈現出任何身體接觸的證據這一個事實的影響，所以他移動至James的大腿上。

James溫柔地而且甜蜜地吻著他。

「我們要結婚了。」他說。Q可以從他的眼神中看到喜悅。

「是的，」他同意道，他能感覺到他的嘴唇伸展成一個傻呼呼的微笑。「我們要結婚了。」

他們維持同樣的姿勢坐在那裡，呼吸著彼此的空氣，觸摸著對方的臉頰，就好像他們還不知道彼此的每一條紋路。他們要結婚了，這是誰都不曾想過的。

 

全文完

譯註：

1、2：原文為lem，根據上下文判斷應為hem。


End file.
